Hard Candy
by Hell's Nightingale
Summary: Sakura walked away into the light, away from Ino, away from her village who loved her. InoSaku SakuIno Ino and Sakura Sakura and Ino InoxSakura SakuraxIno InoxSaku SakuxIno. Oneshot. Rated M for safety. Reviews are loved. Happy Valentines day.


Sakura walked away into the light, away from Ino, away from her village who loved her. Ino stepped towards her, denying what Sakura had said. "Sakura, it's just a spur of the moment! Don't do it," Ino pleaded while grabbing the hem of Sakura's shirt. Her family symbol, the circle, was telling Ino that this would be her last memory of Sakura: Her backside walking away from her, the intricate white circle almost glowing in the sunset.

Sakura stopped and turned around, her green eyes darker from the orange sky. Her eyes were lacquered with determination and pain. "Ino, I already told you why I must do this," Sakura spoke in an even tone. Her voice was callous, not from anger but inner-fighting. She was hardening her voice to betray herself, to not think of the cons in her plan. Ino knew her well, like a childhood blanket. She knew what was on this blanket, its designs, material, rips, softness, and the last time it was washed. Ino knew everything.

Ino kept her gaze on Sakura, holding their stare, trying to show her this wasn't the right answer. "We can do this together, together Sakura, does that ring a bell?" Ino questioned, she could feel her bottom lip quiver, her eyes becoming hot and blurry. What was Sakura thinking? She knew that Ino was here for her, she knew Ino would do anything to some extent.

"Ino I already told you, I have to do this alone!" Sakura twisted her body viciously, ripping off Ino's grip on her shirt. The sound of fabric ripping filled the now silent room of their apartment they shared, but soon it will only be Ino's apartment. Ino gasped, clutching the red fabric. It was small piece but noticeable on the now ruined shirt.

"Sakura I-," Ino tried to apologize before Sakura interrupted, "Ino…its ok."

Sakura's anger demolished once again. Her emotions were like a lottery, pulling out the first thing she feels. Her mind was an entirely different subject. Ino went into Sakura's mind a few times before, but each time she did, all the doors were shut tightly, holding secrets away from her. Inner-Sakura would be holding a key, asking her when she was going to leave. The key was to all of Sakura's emotions, and memories linked to them. Anger was filled with training with Tsunade, but being too weak to keep up. When people under-estimated her, because what they heard about the Sasuke incident, letting him leave the village without trying to stop him. But Ino only knew this because Sakura told her.

"Ino," Sakura began with a raw tone, her voice was wet with love. "This has nothing to do with you, but it does at the same time. I'm leaving to find myself, ever since Naruto and Sasuke left… I feel like I don't know myself, and I can only find myself by myself, if that makes sense.

"Don't get me wrong though, I enjoy every moment with you, I really do. You helped me with many things Ino, things which I cannot explain, but right now, this is a problem that I can only solve. Thank you," Sakura uttered before attempting to leave again.

Ino squeezed her eyes shut, she clenched her teeth, and she put her hands in fists. Sakura didn't understand! Ino wasn't as great as Sakura made it. No, Ino was selfish. She wasn't hanging around Sakura because Sakura needed her, no not at all. Ino was around Sakura because she loved her. She didn't want to leave Sakura alone. Ino was the one to propose to share apartments, using the excuse of saving money and having freedom. She was the one to say two beds was a waste of money, instead to share a bed. Ino also decided that she would wake-up on Sundays to cook breakfast, for Sakura could enjoy her day off by sleeping in and then get breakfast in bed, just to see her thankful face. Ino was head over heels in love with her best friend.

Her pride held her back from saying anything to her oblivious friend. Why would she, Ino the former leader of their friendship, fall in love with the cry-baby Sakura? It was embarrassing on her part. She needed someone strong, stable, and talented, like everyone thought. She couldn't fall in love with her best friend, but with each passing second, her heart sped and her throat held that blissful air within, she was choking. She couldn't resist telling Sakura, it was possibly her last chance. Sakura's family symbol waving good-bye, as she went into the sunset kissed village.

Ino bolted, un-able to withstand watching Sakura walk away from her, like so many years ago when they were young and foolish, blinded by Sasuke and their ignorant selves. The only thing that changed now was that Ino's blind fold was gone, and what she wanted was haloed with angelic light. Sakura was what she wanted, and what she needed. Ino didn't care if Sakura wanted to find herself, Ino wanted her!

She reached for Sakura and fell to her knees, wrapping her hands around Sakura's waist, burying her head against Sakura's lower back. Sakura instantly stopped, her body tensed. Ino could feel her toned stomach breathing in and out. Ino could feel her frozen back muscles on her cheek, registering the physical contact. Ino felt her body react, but not her feelings. Ino wanted her to feel what she has felt, where Ino feels like gravity released her, and the sky trying to coax her to fall into its beautiful blue, to feel invincible, and being completely foolish for believing it.

"You're not leaving Sakura. You're not leaving me again. I want you to stay with me and be happy. If it helps, I'll do the dishes, I'll give you massages on Tuesdays." Ino felt tears stream down her cheek, her cheek nestled on the bare skin exposed from the ripped shirt. Sakura's muscles relaxed, the tears gliding down her skin and absorbing into her medic pouch. Ino knew how many times she had to clean her pouch from blood. Sakura saved many, and lost few, but when she lost, it was Armageddon. She would lie in bed all day, not eating or moving. Her body completely isolated from life except for it's the soft breathing. Ino would care for the hallow body, knowing Sakura's mind was far away from reality. She would fluff the pillows, and bring her to the bathtub and wash Sakura. While Sakura was asleep, Ino stitched the medic pouch and cleansed it from the blood. The pouch was for healing people, and Sakura's source of courage and pride.

"Ino you want me. You don't need me. They're two very different words." Sakura whispered, enough to be heard by Ino. Ino hardened her grip around her friends waste, not wanting to let go.

"Bullshit. I want you, and I need you Sakura. Just come back and lay down with me, and talk about the good times. I can help you!" Ino cringed against Sakura as a sob came out of her mouth. Her voice was cracking noticeably. Two years ago, you would never see Ino like this. You wouldn't get her to admit to it. Her pride was bloated with confidence and self-esteem. It was like a pimple, same looks apply as well: Big, repulsive, gross, and annoying. Its physical appearance was Confidence and Self-Esteem, but inside Pain, Vulnerability, Love, and Kindness built. It was only till now it spilt its vomit like insides out, all at once, and expose itself for the first time what it was truly made of. A big disgusting mess of emotions held within.

Ino's hand was still gripping the piece of cloth from Sakura's shirt, like it was a gift from God. Sakura didn't move an inch. Ino began allowing herself to cry, pushing embarrassment into the deepest crevasse of her mind. All she wanted was to hold Sakura, to be foolish, and keep Sakura with her forever right now. Sakura turned soft. Ino could feel it from her cheek while her body trembled with over-whelming fear, fear of Sakura leaving her alone. Not of her disproval, but for Sakura to continue leaving her.

"Ino, you don't understand. I'll be back someday, not sure when, but I promise I'll be back. Just let go," Sakura cooed. Ino noticed Sakura was avoiding her confession. She knew Sakura caught her confession. Ino didn't need to repeat herself.

"No, I won't let go Sakura! You're staying here with me. I'll imprison you in the closet, chain you to the bed, or beat you to the brink of death before I let you go! You're not leaving me," Ino wailed into Sakura's back with aggression. Sakura wasn't going to get her way, Ino was going to get her way, and she always did!

"Let me go," Sakura whispered while her voice hardened again.

Ino cried harder into Sakura's back, noticing that Sakura's determination wasn't able to break. Sakura was leaving, she was leaving for good. Ino lost, she couldn't redirect Sakura's thoughts. Her frustration soon ignited a wildfire in her, she let go of Sakura instantly like she was acid. Ino growled in anger before punching Sakura's back.

Sakura never took the easy way out of things. She always followed the path that was the hardest, how could she not see the love she had? She would find herself with Ino, even if she couldn't respond Ino's feelings! Sakura was stubborn and brainless. She had to stay; it was the best thing to do! Best thing for her… Best thing for Ino.

"Why are you so stubborn? I hate you! I hate you!" Ino kept repeating while pounding on Sakura's back. Sakura didn't budge, or react, instead she allowed Ino to release her inner-torment.

Ino kept pounding till her hands felt swollen. She began crying again before looking up to Sakura's back, from the little exposition of flesh from the tear, Ino could see the multiple bruises from her blows. She wasn't guilty of harming Sakura. Ino was trying to knock sense, and her perspective into Sakura, but her friend didn't respond.

"Ino you're foolish, too childish to understand still." Sakura began to walk away, believing Ino was done.

Ino's eyes became frantic, looking a glossy green from the orange sunset. She couldn't stop Sakura. She tried crying, confessing, hurting, and guilt-tripping. It all was in vain. She couldn't keep Sakura at the village. She couldn't keep Sakura from leaving her, again. Ino was weak in this position, she couldn't do anything. Ino felt the inner-pain of being weak, not able to keep Sakura with her. She had her mind set into finding herself, that she didn't consider Ino's feelings.

Ino only had one last resort. One that would stop Sakura in her tracks, but it hit below the belt. "If you leave, I-I'll scream!"

Sakura stopped, she didn't move, something inside her mind clicked. Ino could feel it in the atmosphere and body language. Sakura's hands were in fists now, her back erect, and her calf muscles tightening.

"What did you say Ino," her voice was soft, and pained. Ino blinked, she wasn't sure why Sakura replied sensitive to this, but it was stalling her.

"I said I'll scream," Ino choked out again with a louder and clearer voice. She sobbed again while crawling to her wobbly feet. She stood up, her back shivering and hunched over her stomach. The pain was coming, the pain of losing a loved one. Ino didn't care if Sakura would be back soon, because she wasn't going to leave. Ino kept repeating that in her mind, each time making her sound more dumb and childish.

Sakura stood there, absorbing the information. Ino stopped breathing, watching Sakura become frozen in time, the sunset setting her vanilla skin tone afire with an orange tint, her hair kissed by the sunset as well. She looked like an Angel that was the image of fall, where things die by fate, before being reborn in spring: To give her all, and be reborn with better qualities.

A gust picked up, and when it reached Sakura, when her first hair lifted to drift with the flow, she turned around and walked to Ino with a small heart warming smile. She decreased the space between her and Ino, until there was only a foot between them. Ino gazed into Sakura's eyes.

"Ino, your feelings aren't going unacknowledged, or entirely un-responded." Sakura responded quietly, her voice still monotone, like Sasuke's voice, but it wasn't leaking with hidden anger. Instead, it was emitting her understanding to Ino's feelings.

Ino removed her eyes from Sakura, un-able to take more embarrassment. She was being told-off. She felt like crawling into a corner and hiding her weakness to Sakura. Ninjas weren't allowed to let their emotions ride high like this. Ino wasn't a responsible Ninja yet then.

Sakura put her hands on Ino's shoulders, causing Ino to stare up at her. "This isn't goodbye for forever Ino, so stop acting like it." Ino shook her head, trying to deny Sakura's statement.

"What if you get hurt, or di-," Sakura shook her head, causing Ino to become quiet. Sakura was responding more with her now. Ino wasn't sure what made Sakura become gentle. Was it something she said?

"No I won't," Sakura turned Ino around till her back was facing Sakura. Ino was suspended in time, feeling Sakura behind her was enticing, erasing almost every tension she had. She just wanted to lean back and melt into Sakura's heat. Sakura could rein Ino's emotions if she wanted, as long as Sakura stayed with her, Ino wouldn't mind the embarrassment. Ino just wanted Sakura, why couldn't it just be that way?

" 'I'll scream' is what I said to Sasuke when he tried to leave," Sakura began before hesitating, "but he knocked me out after saying something. He did what was right, but in a wrong way." Sakura's breath was tickling Ino's ear, her stomach coming back to life. She never heard this part of the story, Sakura never continued after she told Ino she found Sasuke. She simply said that he ran away too fast, like a coward. It burned into Ino's mind he was a lifeless coward, but hearing this part pried her eyes open a little more, getting a different but better perspective of Sakura, and Sasuke.

"He was too fast, and got behind me like this, and said thank you before knocking me out. What was wrong with that situation you may ask?" Sakura hummed, her breath still teasing Ino's reddened ear. Ino wanted to collapse against Sakura, to just be suspended into time and never age. She wanted to stay with Sakura forever, but it couldn't happen. Not with Sakura like this. Ino shook her head in disagreement.

Sakura stopped breathing before hugging Ino from behind. Ino stiffened, un-sure how her body could react now. She was melting, she was breaking, and she was forgetting the world now.

"He didn't look me in the eyes before saying thank you, but I won't make that mistake. Thank you Ino," Sakura said. Ino's body became ridged, waiting for Sakura to knock her out, but it never came. She wondered what was happening before she looked straight ahead. A mirror pinned up on the wall showed Sakura staring at her, herself looking through the looking-Glass as well.

Ino gulped before Sakura took a large inhale. Ino knew what she was going to do. She couldn't let Sakura go. Ino was about to turn around and protest with newly found determination before feeling a sharp pain on her neck. Her world turned black, and the last thing she felt was being held, and the faint smell of flowers.

* * *

This memory replayed her head the tenth time this morning. She was lying on her old bed, which was too small for her. Her legs hanged off the edge, and she could barely roll over before falling off her bed. She was at her parent's house, above the flower shop and in her old room.

Ever since Sakura left, Ino immediately moved out after awakening on her bed with a rough headache. Sakura was announced missing, Anbu was sent out to retrieve her, Tsunade preferred alive. Kakashi was in heartbreak. His star team fell apart before his eyes. It has been one year and a few months since then, the days crept by with agonizing speed without Sakura. Ino noticed when she was moving, that Sakura owned nothing. Everything in there was Ino's, and none was Sakura's. Ino bought the couch, the bed, and everything. She didn't give Sakura the chance to buy anything, but the only thing left of Sakura was the piece of fabric from her shirt. It reminded Ino that Sakura wasn't a figment of her imagination, but really existed.

Ino got up, sloppily got dressed and put her hair in a ponytail. She wandered the streets alone, like usual. She did that every morning since Tsunade dismissed her from missions. The Hokage bluntly told Ino she became worthless ever since Sakura left. Tsunade asked what Sakura did, and said to Ino when she last saw her, but Ino wouldn't reply. It was the only thing Sakura gave to her that no one already had. Everyone got thanked from Sakura, and told some secrets to special friends, but no one else got an almost eternal good-bye. Only Ino and she was selfish, she kept it only to herself. Since Ino wouldn't talk, nobody found out where Sakura was heading or when she left. The Anbu quickly gave up, no chakra tracks were found and Sakura was wiped from the face of the nation.

The only reminder of Sakura was in the spring time, when the cherry blossoms would fall slowly to the ground. Ino would crawl under a tree and sleep all day, dreaming of Sakura coming back, but it never came.

Ino grew sluggish, losing interest, her inner-fire to fight back, her determination, independence, and confidence. Shikamaru soon became more interesting than Ino, and more pitiful than a kitten stuck in a tree. No one bugged her, and she didn't bug anybody. She lost the inspiration for life, like an artist losing his paint. She had a life, but no inspiration, which walked out the door a year ago, Sakura.

Ino continued to shamble down the street. No one paid attention to her because they were use to the walking disaster, the ex-ninja. Everyday was the same. She would stagger and trip down the street listlessly. Inside Ino felt nothing except a hallow pain, it was dull one day and the next it was bothersome. Ino soon started questioning why she was going on, and it always ended up for Sakura.

She wanted to give Sakura a smile, to get a smile in return. She wanted Sakura to find herself, for Sakura could be happy. Ino wanted Sakura to be happy, and just know if she was, because Ino would be happy then.

Ino didn't care if she didn't get anything, as long as Sakura was happy, Ino was good. She cared about Sakura more than herself. She cared about Sakura's feelings more than her own. She drifted in the lonely sea of melancholy.

It wasn't about Ino from the start, she knew that. It was about Sakura. Ino was selfish to think only about herself when Sakura left. She should've considered Sakura's feelings, instead of her own. She was childish then, and now she's mature and dull.

Ino kept walking until she found herself walking into a shop. It was full of Valentine hearts, and chocolates. Ino felt like she was going to be sick. She swiveled on her heel to leave until a familiar voice spoke up, "Ino? What are you doing here?"

The voice was full of surprise. She turned around to see Shikamaru with a frown, his hands full of roses and box of chocolates.

"I don't know," Ino mumbled quietly looking at his shoes. Shikamaru sighed before clicking his tongue absently.

"You know what day it is?" He asked, somewhat concerned. Ino shook her head.

"It's Valentines day," he stated. Ino cringed and felt her stomach get pulled down in her pitiless depression. She wanted to leave, stay home and sleep, for she can see Sakura again. She was forgetting how her laugh was, how her hair shined in the light, and the priceless expressions she made.

Shikamaru gave a crooked grin, "Stop by apartment ok? I don't think Temari would mind that you stop by. Ok Ino?"

Ino glanced at his dark eyes, wondering why he wanted that, but all saw was concern. It was only concern, nothing more. She nodded, knowing he would drag her there if he had to. He left quickly, obviously embarrassed with the bundle of roses and chocolates. She wasn't sure why he didn't go by the Yamanaka flower shop. Was he avoiding her? Ino began to feel worse. It was probably because she didn't talk or tried anymore. Her flower arrangements were sour and dull too.

Ino felt like crying again. It wasn't because Shikamaru was avoiding her. He never talked to her much, but Choji attempted to talk to her a lot. He was like an older brother, along with Shikamaru too. They were just losing their inspiration to make Ino happy. She was about cry because Shikamaru's apartment was a few doors down from Sakura's and hers apartment. Each time she went by to inform Shikamaru of something, she would stop and stare at the door. Ironically, no one moved in it. Every in Kohona knew it was Ino's last place with Sakura, and no one wanted to ruin it. It became taboo for everyone.

Ino shuffled back to her house, to take a nap before going to Shikamaru's apartment. The sky was orange from the sunset, so similar to that one day, but this time it was winter instead of fall. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Ino staggered to the apartments, and went up the stairs to the third floor. The halls were ablaze with the sunset's orange hue. It was like a movie scene, it was beautiful yet depressing. Ino kept her eyes forward on Shikamaru's door. All she needed to do is not look left. She could then avoid being hurt even worse. Pain was the only exception of feeling in her body these days. She'd rather be numb than hurt.

She continued down the hall until she heard a door creak. She flinched and quickly turned towards the noise, her Ninja reflexes were still intact. A door was open. Ino's heart plummeted to the ground, and she felt her mind get washed blank. _Their_ door was open. Ino felt her fingers tremble. Her lips quiver and her feet grow heavy. Somebody was in their apartment.

A loud crash emitted from within the dark room, the lights were all off. Somebody was trying to steal from within there? Ino felt anger rise up in her body. It felt grand, it felt beautiful and magnificent. The wintery air blew her ponytail in the wind. Somebody was going so low to invade her last cherishing memory. Who dared to cross Ino! Whoever was within that room, hoping for good loot was going to be killed slowly. No one invaded Ino's sanctuary! No one destroyed Sakura's and hers apartment!

Ino darted inside, flicking the lights on fast. She remembered every nook and cranny of this apartment, because she visited it in her dreams with Sakura.

She closed the door and locked it, just in case if the robber tried running out the door. She continued in, the memories of this place didn't haunt her this time. Instead, anger swelled within her for the person who was in the apartment. They were making a mistake for trying to spoil Ino's memories.

A shuffle came from the bedroom. Ino quickly bolted into the room, fist up high to swing, but she stopped. She fell dead in her tracks and fell to her knees.

A window was open, allowing the sun to leak in and cause the orange tint to fill the room. The carpet was still soft and fuzzy, except for a stain in the corner that was from Sakura's medicine when she was sick. The place was heaven kissed. It looked smooth and rich with color. It enhanced Ino's view on things. She was looking things from new eyes. The flaws in the room that she nagged Sakura about, the stain, hole in the left wall from Sakura's anger, and the closet door that was leaning against the wall, broken from Ino handling it too roughly, all of it looked beautiful. They all were beautiful memories instead of flaws.

Ino looked at her hands, noticing a small scar on her knuckle from where a kunai skidded. It was beautiful, showing how lucky she got instead of getting hurt badly. Her sore arms from beating her pillow from yesterday throbbed. It was all so beautiful, life was over all beautiful. Everything became clear.

But that wasn't why she fell to her knees.

Before her stood Sakura, looking outside the window, she turned around with a small smile. She had a new scar on her arm, it was thin and not very long, similar to a kunai whizzing by. She looked like she had a rough time.

"I see you moved out quite some time," Sakura murmured while walking over to the damaged closet door and wiping a slender finger on it. The dust accumulated on her finger, she looked at it with a smile before wiping it off. Ino didn't know what to say, Sakura looked beautiful, too beautiful, like a dream.

"Yes, right after you left." Ino spoke softly, afraid if she was too loud that the dream would end, if it was a dream. Ino could feel her head spinning, her heart racing.

"Oh, I see," Sakura stopped to look at the spot on the rug, "How've you been?"

Ino blinked, how has she been? Well she has been living alone and in pain, that sums it up pretty much. "I've been fine," Ino lied, and Sakura knew too. Sakura smiled happily while walking to the hole in the wall. She slid her hand on the smooth wall before coming upon the hole. Sakura allowed her fingers to go inside the hole and feel the splinters and dust.

A necklace glinted in the sunlight around Sakura's neck. Ino eyed it warily, wondering where she knew it from. Sakura caught on quickly.

"You gave me this, a locket. I brought it with me before I left, because I knew that you would've wanted me to. Just to remember who was here waiting for me, but I was being ignorant. Not knowing that I had all I needed here. I just needed to be reminded by wandering the Earth for something.

"It was only until I got badly injured while attacking bandits. There were quite a lot of them, one of them reminded me of Kakashi, but of course wasn't as great and beyond evil. I retreated into the mountains for no one could see me or finish me off. My wounds were too heavy. I found a spring trickling from within the mountain and out into a small beautiful pond. It was crystal clear, reminded me of you. So I dropped myself into it, and waited for fate to do whatever. Ironically, I had fallen asleep, Ino.

"One week later I was nursed back to full health by a widow in the mountains. She told me stories of her childhood, children, and her husband. She said how he left with the kids for a trip to town, and never came back. Later, a traveler told her about a massacre at the same town they went to. She would go down the mountain to bury her family, but she was too weak by then from illness. She said how bad it felt not to tell them I love you for a last time." Sakura ended with a smile still. Ino continued to stare at Sakura, afraid this still was a dream.

"Once I was full health, I helped her gardening and hunt. It was the least I could do for her saving me. She later died from Old age two months ago; I brought her down to the town where her family was killed. The town was rebuilt and filled with people. I brought her to the cemetery and got her buried by her husband and children. I think that's what she would've wanted. I had to stay longer to pay off the coffin and burial site, or I would've returned sooner Ino."

Sakura walked towards Ino, and sat nearby her while leaning on the wall. Her outfit was dirty, blood stains, and worn out. Ino's outfit was clean, and worn-out. One saw through different perspectives, and one was wise beyond their years, but they remained on the same page.

"I'm glad you're back," Ino uttered. She didn't know what to say, because there was nothing to say. She shifted her position to lean on the same wall. A big smile plastered on her face. Sakura was back, and she was going to stay forever with Ino.

Ino allowed herself to lean on the taller girl's shoulder. She found instant comfort from doing so, Sakura relaxed. She must've felt comfortable as well.

"Yes me too, just in time for Valentines Day. Happy Valentines day Ino," Sakura said while leaning her head to rest on Ino's head. Ino felt her stomach come alive, her numbness evaporated away.

Her cheeks flushed, ears turning red, her cold eyes became bight and enlivened. She was resurrected from the other world. Her stomach felt like zero gravity.

"Sakura, don't leave me again." Ino mumbled with a smile. Her fingers were getting warmer, she could feel the change. Sakura was beautiful, she was smart, she was powerful, she was everything Ino ever needed and wanted.

Sakura shifted herself from the wall and then stared at Ino. "I don't have a Valentine's present for you though, I'm broke," Sakura said with a frown. Ino was dumbfounded that Sakura thought she needed to give Ino a present.

"You don't need to give me a present Sakura," Ino stated. Sakura looked surprised, "You sure? The old Ino would've wanted one."

Ino began to giggle before crawling over to Sakura and looking at the locket. She gently grabbed it and opened it. There was only one picture in it, the one where Sakura and she were laying on the bed smiling into the camera. She closed the locket, and held it lovingly. Sakura watched Ino curiously, wondering what she missed while she was gone.

"But I know something that could make up for a present," Ino murmured before lowering Sakura to the ground slowly. Sakura laughed heartily before caressing Ino's face.

"I really missed you."

* * *

Shikamaru ran through the village, Anbu and Inoichi behind him. Ino's fathers face expression was full of concern, Shikamaru's was too. The Anbu followed along willingly.

"There is only one other place," Shikamaru yelled. The snow began falling from the night sky. It was a beautiful night for Valentines.

They all followed Shikamaru to the apartments before going to a familiar apartment. "She has to be in here," Shikamaru grunted while kicking the door down. Inoichi ran in first, looking in the light filled room.

"She had to be here, the lights are on!" Inoichi yelled happily, believing they found his little girl. Shikamaru nodded happily. They all stared at the door that was closed, the bedroom.

They all surrounded the door as Shikamaru opened the door slowly. They ran inside, thinking the worst. Once inside, they couldn't find anything. The room was bare except for the stain in the corner, a crude closet door, and an ugly hole in the wall.

In the middle of the room, a spot of blood was stained in the carpet, nearby a note laid by itself. Shikamaru and Inoichi rushed over to the note, Shikamaru was the first to reach the note.

The Anbu took off their masks. Hinata released her hair from the bun. Choji slid the mask off quietly to get more air. Kiba slid off his mask quietly before sniffing the air, and a weird facial expression washed over his face.

Shikamaru motioned everyone to listen, "Ino wrote us something."

_When people get everything they wanted _

_They cannot appreciate, consider, or see things differently_

_Because they don't have to change anything_

_Why? Because they get all they want._

_Sakura showed me how to appreciate things more_

_She gave me new eyes_

_She made me consider her feelings_

_Why? Because she loved me._

Shikamaru frowned at this before looking at Inoichi; his face grew dark and sad. Choji sighed. Hinata put her hand to her mouth in surprise, while Kiba still held the same weird expression.

Shikamaru frowned before looking at Inoichi, "She probably couldn't take it anymore. You know she was getting worse and worse everyday. She probably tried…. To well you know and took off from the open window to hide herself, she didn't want to feel embarrassed. She would be cursed with that infallible pride till she…," Shikamaru stopped and examined the blood stains on the carpet. Inoichi examined them too, trying hard not to cry.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, but there was no trail of Ino's path. Choji was dumbstruck. Kiba continued to stare at the blood.

"Lets-," Shikamaru started to usher everyone out until Kiba came up to him with a blush.

"Umm Shika," He began while scratching the back of his neck. He was obviously uncomfortable. Shikamaru gave him a wary stare, waiting for an apology of his loss. Inoichi and everyone else stopped.

"That isn't wound blood," Kiba started with his blush darkening. Shikamaru frowned, while everyone else except Hinata gasped in embarrassment.

"Spit it out Kiba," Shikamaru said with a frown. Kiba kept tripping on his words, and Hinata came to help. She tried to say something, but she kept stuttering. She grabbed courage and leaned over to Shikamaru, and whispered in his ear.

Shikamaru's face went dumbstruck, something you don't see everyday. Inoichi was fuming, "What! I need to know! This is my daughter dammit!"

Shikamaru cleared his throat as a blush went over his face, "Its vaginal blood, as when one loses their virginity. Thanks for the help Hinata."

Hinata blushed deeper and started fiddling with her fingers.

x-x-x

The mountains were beautiful, trees everywhere, and wildlife abundant. The nights were chilly and harsh, but magnificent as well. Ino smiled happily while grabbing water from a pond and jogging back to the cabin. It was too cold to linger outside. She quickly ran inside and closed the door. The warmth from the fire over-whelmed her as she brought the water over to the sink.

"Ino are you sure you want to do this," Sakura questioned with concern.

"Yes, I'd rather live in peace then knowing that one of us can go on a mission and die," she replied while humming. Sakura giggled in the background while she put wood in the fire.

"Over there is where she nursed me," she pointed to the hay bed by the fire. Ino glanced over with a smile before pouring water in a pot, and placing it on the stove.

"Let's look at the night sky," Ino motioned while grabbing Sakura from the wood and pulling her outside.

It was quiet, peaceful, and serene out here. Un-like Kohona that was bustling with activity and wars, "we'll send Tsunade a letter tomorrow Sakura." Ino reassured Sakura while squeezing her hand.

"What if she tries to get us back," Sakura asked with fear. She was envisioning her teacher coming after them with fire coming out of her mouth.

"I have a feeling she'll understand."The smell of flowers overwhelmed Ino, it was within her grasp. She tightened her grip on Sakura's hand.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OK! Long time No post. But I've been quite busy and got in a rut in Darkest Serenity. I'm making another one-shot, hoping to get my muse back. It's much longer than this post.**

**I'll be posting more frequent, I can't promise but they'll be coming. It's a Valentines Day one-shot, little late haha. **

**Message me, and review! I love to talk! **


End file.
